Kotoran Ikan
by Neng Enchi
Summary: Tobi dan Deidara membuat masalah?. Hukuman apa yang diberikan sang Leader pada mereka berdua? Warning menyebabkan kesleo Otak dan gangguan pencernaan


KOTORAN IKAN?

Discalimer Of : Pak Dhe Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : maunya sih Humor tapi lebih ke OCC, GJ lagi XP

Rate : kayanya K deh…

Story By : Neng Enchi ^^

Awas cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur OCC, GJ dan Abal-abal yang dapat menganggu kesetabilan otak dan janin?

Cerita ini dibuat bukan berdasarkan kepentingan pribadi atau pun komersial karena sesungguhnya saya tak mendapat apa apa kecuali kesenangan dan pelajaran tentang berkarya tulis.

Saya rasa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, jangan menghina karya orang lain jika Anda sendiri tak dapat membuat karya yang sempurna. Jika tak ingin disakiti jangan menyakiti.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan DLL.

^^ okeh langsung saja To The TKP. Jangan lupa LIKE'nya ^^

Seperti biasanya pagi yang cukup cerah dan cukup meriah di sebuah goa tua yang di sebut markas oleh para mahkluk nista ini. #pletak!.

"senpai! Jangan kejar kejar Tobi lagi. Tobi capek. Besok lagi aja kejarnya yaa" teriak Tobi sambil ngos ngosan.

"makanya jangan lari un. Biar nggak aku kejar un. Lagian siapa suruh cari gara gara sama aku un." Teriak Dei yang tengah mengejar cintaya?. #pletak!.

"Tobi ngak cari gara gara. Tobi Cuma cari masalah. Lagian yang nyuruh Sasori senpai kenapa Tobi yang dikejar" kata Tobi sambil lari nimbus dinding sedangkan Deidara mengejarnya dengan meledakkan dinding.

"DUAR!" suara ledakan dinding goa yang ke 7 kembali terdengar.

"TOBI.. DEIDARA.. berhenti menghancurkana segala sesuatu di markas atau kalian akan aku tindik dengan percingku di barang kalian masing masing" gumam seseorang dari belakang ruangan yang baru saja Dei ledakan dengan aura membunuh.

"a..ano leader sama un. Aku tak sengaja salahkan Tobi yang terus mengangguku" kata Dei membela diri.

"tapi senpaikan yang ngledakin temboknya" bela Tobi pada dirinya.

"kalian berdua tetap bersalah. Jadi kalian berdua akan ku hukum" kata Pein tegas.

"tapi tapi.." kata Dei dan Tobi bersamaan.

"tidak ada tapi tapian!" sentak Pein.

"hukuman kalian adalah memasukan kotoran ikan Kisame ke dalam karung dan mengirimkannya ke Konoha sebagai tanda **persahabatan**? dari Akatsuki" lanjutnya.

"leader-sama un. Aku tahu leader itu bodoh tapi aku baru tahu ternyata leader juga gila ya?" kata Dei.

"benar Tobi yang anak baik aja ngerti kalo kotoran ikan itu dikit manamungkin bisa di masukin karung" kata Tobi membenarkan.

"kalian tidak percaya?" gumam Pein.

"tentu tidak. Bahkan jika ada kotoran ikan Kisame sampai bisa memnuhi karung. Aku dan Tobi akan memakannya" tantang Dei.

"senpai Tobi ngak mau makan kotoran" bisik Tobi.

"heh.. baka! Mana mungkin ada kotoran Ikan sampai satu karung?. Tentu tak ada makanya aku berani berkata seperti itu" jelas Dei.

"umh yaudah" kata Tobi.

"jangan bisik bisik terus!" sentak pein.

"nggak kok. Tapi ada satu syarat jika aku yang menang leader harus membakar seluruh koleksi majalah h*n*a* dan buku Icha-icha paradise milik leader un." Tantang Dei.

"tak masalah" kata Pein menyetujui.

.

.

Ruang Akuarium markas Akatsuki

"kalian sungguh akan memakan kotorannya kan?" Tanya Pein.

"tentu" kata Dei dan Tobi yakin.

"baiklah…" kata Pein seraya membuka sebuah pintu.

Ceklek!

Saat pintu dibuka bau khas dari sesuatu yang telah keluar dari lubang ujung mahkluk hidup menyerbu masuk ke indra penciuman. Dan terlihatlah bergunung gunung kotoran ikan yang tersimpan dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"t-tidak m-mungkin u-un" gumam Dei.

"senpai.." gumam Tobi ketakukan.

"jadi siap memulai sarapan kalian?" Tanya Pein.

"TIDAK!" teriak Tobi dan Dei bersamaan sambil lari terbirit birit.

"tidak akan semudah itu" gumam Pein setelah itu muncul pein pein yang lain yang siap mengejar Tobi dan Dei.

"bagaimana mungkin ada kotoran sampai menggunung? Un." Teriak Deidara.

"ini karena ikan Kisame saja dapat memenuhi lautan baka!" teriak Pein psikopat Mode.

"AMPUN!" dan teriakan itulah yang mengakhiri fanfic GAJE nan OCC plus Typo ini bye!. ^^

Udah deh…

Reader : Cuma gitu? -_-

Author : iya mau gimana lagi? J

Reader : kurang seru OCC lagi

Author : yang terpenting bukanlah isinya tapi maknanya :D

Reader : bisa aja ngeles, emang apa maknanya

Author : nggak ada XP

Reader : mutilasi aja nih orang yuk!

Author : makasih banyak :*

Ore?... Arigatou Minna-sama jangan lupa Riphiuw'nya ^^


End file.
